Complications
by JumpyJessa
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Konoha. And he and Sakura couldn't be closer. Until, Kakashi signs then to protect a certain girl. Will she proove to be a problem in their blooming relationship? SasuSaku Hints of: NaruHina, KakaKure, SasuOC
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Sasuke's returned to Konoha, and has been there for a few weeks. He and Sakura have been close since his return, but a new mission prooves to be a problem when they both must defend- Hisakata Rikiryou. Will she proove to be a problem in their blooming relationship?

**Pairings: **Main: SasuSaku. Hints Of: NaruHina, KakaKure, and SasuOC.

**Prologue**

Life had been peaceful those past few weeks. '_Yeah, peaceful._' Now, sixteen year old Sakura Haruno, was lounging quietly in her apartment complex. Now as a successful medic-nin she could live on her own. That and- her parents kicked her out the second she turned sixteen. '_How nice of them…_' Sakura thought sarcastically. But life couldn't be better. And the only way Sakura's life couldn't be better- was if _Sasuke-kun _had returned. Which he had. Weeks ago. And right off, Tsunade has assigned Sakura and Naruto to keep a close eye on him. There were conditions though- Sasuke could not leave the village, unless Naruto or Sakura were with him, AND he couldn't rejoin Team 7. But Kakashi Hatake was working diligently on that task.

"It's a little too quiet…" Sakura whispered to herself. It was now seven AM, and Sakura has asked Sasuke to join her for breakfast. She was greatly shocked when he agreed. Now, she was anticipating a dramatic entrance from the Uchiha. "Hmm…" Sakura placed her pointer finger on her lip, getting up from her bed soundlessly. "I wonder…" She whispered in an even quieter voice, and snuck up on her curtains, then whipping them back dramatically and shouting: "AH HA!" But Sasuke was not behind her curtains, then she shrieked as hot breath fanned her neck. She jumped a foot and turned, hand over her heart, to see a chuckling Uchiha Sasuke. "_You…_" Sakura accused, hand still over her rapidly beating heart.

"Me." Sasuke replied, a smirk on his handsome features. Sakura's heart slowed, but continued to beat fast at the look he was giving her. '_He still makes my heart pound._' Sakura thought girlishly to herself. "So… how about some breakfast?" Sasuke began down her stairs and closed his eyes in a nonchalant fashion. Sakura quickened her pace after him, and sighed at the look of her kitchen. '_Dammit! I forgot to clean up!_' Sakura blushed at the thought. Now Sasuke would think her as a slob. And that was something she could not handle.

"Uh… ummm… I… uh…" Sakura could only stutter, trying to crane her neck and get a look at Sasuke's face to see his reaction to the cluttered mess. So far all she could see was his raven bangs in his eyes. A small smile was on his lips. "Sasuke…kun… I didn't mean for you to-"

"You want some help cleaning this up?" Sasuke cut her off, her turned to her with a smirk. Sakura's jaw dropped. She had no idea Sasuke would offer such a thing. She was anticipating a rude remark, or how she was so annoying. But for Sasuke to volunteer to help her with a meaningless task such as cleaning the dishes? '_He's been so kind to me lately. I wonder what this is all about?_' Sakura thought and raised an eyebrow in suspicion before nodding slowly.

The task was done in complete silence. Sasuke washed and passed the dishes to Sakura for drying. She soon noticed out of her peripheral vision that Sasuke kept glancing at her. Sakura smiled to herself and began to giggle. Sasuke stopped his glancing and she swore a small blush was on his cheeks. "Sakura?" The Haruno ceased her girlish laughs and looked up at Sasuke as he stared hard at the plate he was scrubbing. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" Sakura shrugged in a clam way.

"No… why?" Sakura replied. Sasuke seemed really intent on removing something from that one plate, his face was contorted in concentration as he scrubbed vigorously. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura placed her rag down and reached for Sasuke's shoulder. When she grasped it, Sasuke dropped the plate he was scrubbing, both were thankful it didn't brake. "Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, noticed Sasuke's incessant panting- like anger was leaving his body. '_Is he mad at me for something?_' Sakura thought in worry, still grasping his shoulder tight.

"Hn," Sasuke stopped panting and turned away from her. "Its nothing." Sakura sighed with a light smile. '_Typical Sasuke-kun. Retreat into your shell when something is too pressured._' Sakura thought sourly. "Demo…" Sasuke's breath hitched as he turned back to Sakura- worry etched onto his face. "I just wanted to know… are you and… Naruto… like… _together_ or something?" Sakura was amazed, shocked, and terrified all at the same time. Amazed that Sasuke was showing emotion in his usually emotionless voice. Shocked that he would even think something like that. And terrified at the thought of her and Naruto as a _thing_. The very thought made her sick.

"NO!!" Sakura shouted a little to forcefully, letting go of Sasuke's shoulder like she was burned. "I-I mean… of course not." Sakura sweat dropped when Sasuke gave her an uncomfortable look. "What would give you that idea?" Sakura questioned nervously, blushing a furious red. Sasuke smirked and turned back to the sink.

"Nothing." Sasuke picked up the dish he'd dropped earlier and continued the cleaning process. Sakura sighed and picked her rag back up as Sasuke handed her the dish. Sakura cleaned it for a good minute. Her mind in deep thought process. '_Boy, Sasuke's sure a confusing person. Especially now that he's been back. He's been practically insisting that him and I spend more time together._' "We could just… go out to eat." Sasuke turned the sink off and dried his hands. Sakura dropped her rag and smiled enthusiastically.

"Sounds great!" Sakura cheered and practically bounced over to the Uchiha's side. "Where do you want to go?" As she and Sasuke exited she was surprised at his automatic response.

"I've had a place in mind," He grabbed her arm and they set off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the Restaurant)

Sasuke had guided Sakura all through Konoha to a certain diner-like place. It wasn't quaint though- very far from small too. It was called _Imadoki _which means: Nowadays. Sakura sighed in joy as she sat across from Sasuke and grabbed a menu. She gasped quietly at the amount of money each dish was worth. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura began.

"I'm paying," Sasuke said indefinitely. Sakura attempted to cut in and insist he not, but he continued. "There's no way I'm letting you pay. Besides…" Sasuke paused as he closed his menu. "The Uchiha fortune is still in my possession. And since my depart to the Sound…" Sakura flinched at the mention of it. "It hasn't been touched. So don't fret." Sakura gave him a warm smile before picking up her menu again.

"The Sushi plate sounds _real_ good," Sakura licked her lips as she read the description. Sasuke smirked and raised his hand for a waiter. The man stopped and smiled welcomingly at them both.

"How can I help you two?" The waiter asked and took their menus. Sasuke shot the man a look as he gazed deeply at Sakura and then spoke up for her.

"Two Sushi plates, and two waters." Sasuke didn't add on a 'please' and watched the waiter as he looked back towards him. Sasuke shot him a warned glare before the man blushed and backed into a woman. She let out a disturbed gasp before he stumbled back clumsily.

"Right away, sir." The waiter added before cowering into the back. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction and looked back to Sakura who gave him a disapproving look.

"_Sasuke-kun_," Sakura spoke his name in warning, her eyebrows narrowing. "What'd you do to the poor man?" Sakura warning look faded as looked back to where the man scurried off, her jade eyes now hinting concern.

"Nothing," Sasuke responded, that same smirk still on his lips.

(A/N: Short, but its only the beginning. So? What do you think? Should I continue? Reviews, please!)


	2. Good Day, Bad News

**Chapter 1: Good Day, Bad News**

Sakura sighed in content as she and her favorite Uchiha strolled down the now dimly lit streets of Konoha. The two had spent the entire day together since breakfast. After eating they spent some time training, then they went back to Sasuke's, and Sakura cooked him lunch. Afterwards, Sakura suggested they see a movie- Sasuke couldn't disagree when given the puppy eyes. And now, here they were. Yes, to most it would seem a simple day at least. But for Haruno Sakura, it was her best day ever. "Arigato, Sasuke-kun." Sakura thanked him once they arrived at Sakura's door. Sasuke had been a little busy spacing out and almost forgot where he was. He blushed a bit at his own stupidity and took his hand out of his pocket to wave it in a bored fashion.

"Hn… You're Welcome." Sasuke responded, black eyes now closed. Sakura would have gaped at the Uchiha survivor had she not been so happy. Now she was really speechless. '_Sasuke-kun… just…responded…I…_' Not even Sakura's mind could form coherent sentences. Which was a problem because you can't rely on Sasuke to keep a conversation going. "It was… nice." His dark eyes opened again, and Sakura felt her heart rate increase. He was _smiling_ at her! Holy Crap!

"H-H-Hai…" Sakura was beginning to feel like Hinata. "I-I-It r-really was," She didn't even notice how badly her hand was shaking as she reached for the knob to her apartment. Sasuke seemed to notice, and his soft smile turned to a smirk.

"Need some help?" Sasuke gestured with a smug look toward her shaking hand. Sakura couldn't feel her head move, and was afraid her body would betray her and she would nod. Sasuke chuckled and placed his hand firmly over her smaller one. Together, with Sasuke doing most of the work, they twisted the door open. "Geez, Sakura. Its kind of pathetic to need my help to simply open a door." Yeah. Way to ruin the moment Sasuke. Sakura still couldn't be angry with him, and this statement only made her smile and blush.

"Yeah… well…" Again, Sakura had no idea of what to say. Then an idea inspired her. "Do you want to…" Sakura paused, beginning with a questioning tone. Sasuke raised a raven brow at her. "I mean, would you like to… come in?" Sakura closed her eyes, as if reading herself for a punch to the face. Sasuke smirked and walked in. Sakura heard the movement and a look of confusion was plastered on her features. Sasuke pulled her in by her arm.

"Hn, You're… strange Sakura." Sasuke commented before shutting the door.

Okay. So maybe inviting Sasuke in was a bad idea. '_Yeah, brilliant idea, Haruno._' Sakura mocked herself. '_I'll invite Sasuke-kun in, and then look like an idiot because I don't know what we could do now…_' Sakura thought. '_Oh well, keep it going. You're strong._' She mentally chided. So, she made Sasuke and herself some tea, knowing Sasuke's favorite was white tea. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said his name in question. The Uchiha grunted in response from her couch, watching her and refusing to turn on the TV.

"White Tea… right?" Sakura still wanted to be courteous and ask him first. Sasuke nodded with a blank expression and continued to watch Sakura's movements closely. That wasn't helping Sakura at all. It made her really nervous. "Umm…" Sasuke prepared himself for Sakura's attempt at 'small talk'. "So… How's it… been lately?" Sakura asked as she popped the stove on to heat the tea kettle. Sasuke waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Normal." Sasuke responded. '_One word responses, right._' Sakura mentally noted.

"Wow. Way to elaborate, Sasuke-kun." Sakura spoke with a sarcastic giggle. The tea kettle began steaming and she grabbed two china cups in an ungraceful way and poured the boiling water into the cups; handing the blue one to Sasuke as she entered the living room, and sat down next to him. "Hm… anything _else_?" Sakura pressed.

"I've only been back a few _weeks_, Sakura." Sasuke had a humored expression as he sipped his tea. After one sip, Sakura was pleased as a look of disgust didn't cross his face. "It's good." Sasuke commented, taking another sip. Sakura smiled brightly, her perfect teeth showing her joy.

"Arigato," The Haruno kept racking her mind for more things to talk about. She was sure as hell surprised when Sasuke went on for her.

"What about you?" Sasuke began, a bit unsure as he stared into his tea cup. "Anything interesting you'd like to share?" Sakura couldn't be more joyous. Sasuke Uchiha actually _cared_ about what she had to say! He'd NEVER shown any interest before! Sakura didn't realize she'd been staring at him for almost a full two minutes without answering. "Sakura?" Sasuke fanned his hand across her eyes.

"Oh-! Eh heh heh! Gomen, Sasuke-kun. I was… thinking…" Sakura quickly spoke, not sounding quite intelligent. Sasuke smirked and took another sip of his tea. "Um… there's nothing really interesting about me." Sakura was obviously being too modest.

"I'm sure _something_ must've happened to you while I was away," That was probably the longest sentence Uchiha Sasuke ever spoke. Sakura smiled at the thought. "I mean… I really want to know. Don't think I'm asking just to keep conversation."

Sakura giggled and a small blush formed on her cheeks. "Well, I'm a Medic now. You probably figured that…" Sakura trailed off. Come to think of it, since Sasuke had left Konoha, it seemed like life lost its interest. All she did was kill of a few Akatsuki members, which was actually a big accomplishment, but she thought otherwise. "I guess… I've killed a few Akatsuki members…" Sasuke smiled at the news. His heart soared with pride. His Sakura was blooming into a very beautiful woman. "In all honesty," Her tone turned solemn, and Sasuke looked over to her. "Life lost its' interest after you… left."

There was a silence. A very **long** silence. Sasuke was debating on what to say. Did he really mean that much to her? '_Sakura,_' Sasuke could only think of her name, and watch her with concern. In the end he decided on touching her. He placed his hand against her shoulder and smiled as best he could. "You…" Sakura looked up with tears in the corner of her eyes. "Don't know how much that means to me…"

Sakura blushed deeply as she reached up to cover his hand with her own. "And… you don't know how much it means to me, that it means so much to you," Sasuke didn't even notice, but he and Sakura were inching closer and closer. Sakura's breath hitched as Sasuke's forehead touched her own. "Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke parted his lips to kiss hers.

THEN…

**Knock, Knock**

The two jumped back like a psycho killer was ready to set off a bomb. Or like Naruto came out of nowhere and yelled in their ears. Sakura sighed, and placed a hand over her pounding heart, trying her best to avoid Sasuke's intense gaze and answer the door. When she opened it she could only blush. It was Naruto. And all she could think of is what he would say f he'd seen that scene that would've unfolded had he not shown up. "SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto shouted, and invited himself into her house, tackling her with a glomp.

Sasuke sighed and glared as he got up from the couch. "Dobe," Sasuke sighed to himself, and walked over in a calm way to help Sakura from the floor and kick Naruto in the face. "It's rude to invite yourself into someone's home, Dobe." Sasuke crossed his arms as Naruto looked up from the ground.

"**TEME**!!!!!!!" Naruto jumped to his feet, fists flying everywhere. "I knocked, didn't I??!!"

"Hai, you did. But say Sakura was busy and she didn't want you to come in? Its rude." Sasuke snorted. Naruto fumed without saying a word and opted to make angry sound effects instead.

"Sasuke-kun, it's alright." Sakura smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What is it, Naruto?" Sakura turned back to her blonde-haired teammate.

"I have a problem, Sakura-chan," Naruto began sheepishly. Sasuke visually twitched. If Naruto was going to even _think_ of making a move on Sakura, he'd better think twice. Especially when Naruto was within killing range. "Its… Hinata-chan." Sakura and Sasuke were both surprised- not only at the subject. But at the affectionate suffix to the Hyuuga heiresses name. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DATE!!!!!" Naruto began wailing and hugging Sakura. Sasuke growled and punched him off of her. "TEME!!!" Naruto and Sasuke were about to kill each other, but thank god for Sakura.

"Listen, Naruto, just… be yourself. Hinata-san likes you because of who you are. Take her out for ramen or something. Whatever's easier on you." Both boys marveled at the ingeniousness of Sakura's plan.

"Good idea, Sakura-chan!" He hugged her once more, and ran off before Sasuke could kill him. "ARIGATO!!!!" With that, he ran off to Ichiraku. But then he remembered- in order to go on a date- you need your _date_. So he sped off the other way toward Hinata's.

Sakura closed her door, leaving her and Sasuke alone again. Sakura didn't turn to Sasuke, afraid of what he might say about the prior scene. When she turned, she nearly died as his lips met her forehead. He had a light blush on his face as he cupped each side of her face and pulled back. Sakura blushed like she had never blushed before. "You have a big forehead," Sasuke pointed out. Sakura's eyes widened, contemplating killing the Uchiha. "I like it." And with that, her door was opened and closed again. Sasuke had left.

(That Morning…)

Sakura slept with unusually pleasant dreams. Usually her dreams were nightmares of all kinds of worries she had. But this time… well… it was just as she'd always wanted. Remembering the other night, she began to worry if Sasuke would want to see her again. And if he did, what would he say?? '_OHMIGOD!!!!! HE KISSED MEE!!!! AND HE LIKES MY FOREHEAD!!!_' Sakura began to celebrate as she rolled back and forth on her mattress, clutching her blanket to her chest in glee. "I can't believe this is really happening…" She sighed and blew her bangs out of her face. "AND I DON'T CARE! HE MUST LIKE ME!!!!!!" Thus, Sakura Haruno continued her rolling. Not aware that two men were watching her with amused expressions.

"Who must like you?" Sakura jumped at the familiar voice. She jumped from her bed and shrieked when it was Kakashi Hatake, not reading his pervy book for once, and grinning like an idiot at her. "Oh, you mean Sasuke." Kakashi had a teasing tone and Sakura glanced to see Sasuke standing next to him.

"Ohayo, Sakura." Sasuke greeted, and kicked his sensei in the shin.

Sakura smiled and waved. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi sighed as the two exchanged looks.

"If you're done flirting, get dressed, you have a mission Sakura." Sakura blushed as she noticed she was still in her camisole and shorts from last night. Then she realized what Kakashi had said.

"Okay. Wait, a MISSION? What mission? Its Sunday." Sakura whined as a poof of smoke clouded her and she changed instantly. "And whose going with me?"

"Me." Sasuke responded with a smirk. Sakura blushed deeper as she walked over to the two.

"Demo… how is that even possible?? Tsunade-shishou said-" Kakashi cut Sakura off.

"Things can change with a little 'friendly persuasion'." Kakashi's only visible eye was closed and both Sasuke and Sakura decided they didn't like the look.

"Well… what's our mission?" Sakura asked. Kakashi's strange smile vanished.

"You're going to Rain Country to guide and guard… Hisakata Rikiryou." Sasuke and Sakura both blinked at their sensei. '_I have a BAD feeling about this,_' Sakura shuddered.

(A/N: My mind is telling me evil things. Should I change this fic to '**M**' rating? If some of you people won't like it because of that, I won't. I want to thank my lovely reviewers and give you all cookies!!!!! Thanks! Reviews, please!

Jessa)


	3. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 2: The Journey Begins**

(Beware the fluff... _wiggles fingers_)

Sasuke was up since the crack of dawn, one certain pink-haired kunoichi on his mind constantly- making sure he got no sleep. The Uchiha sighed with a smirk as gentle cherry blossoms fell from the trees above as he waited at Team 7's usual waiting spot. He stared into the flowing water as cherry blossoms colored against the light blue of the water. '_Cherry blossoms really bring everything out…_' Sasuke thought to himself. '_They make things… beautiful._' His smirk grew to a smile as he played with one that landed in his ebony locks. '_The best thing about this mission is… Naruto-dobe won't be here. It'll just be Sakura and myself._' Now that he thought about it, it would be better if Naruto were around. He had a horrible feeling that he'd make a fool of himself around the Haruno.

Which worried him. He was always calm, cool, collected. But with Sakura Haruno around, her beautiful smile and just... _everything_ made him nervous. He found himself grateful that Sakura always complimented his good looks. '_But since I've returned… she hasn't really mentioned much about my looks!_' Sasuke began to panic and looked into the water once more. He looked like he always had- other than being seventeen now- bigger, stronger, and taller. That was all as far as he could tell. "Sasuke-kun!" He smirked as he turned to the Medic-nin. She gave him a fresh smile and slowed to a walk as she approached him. "Where'd Kakashi-sensei go?" Sakura looked around, finding nothing, and squealing at the sight of the cherry blossoms. "They're in bloom!" She shrieked with joy before Sasuke could even answer her question.

"Hai, they are." He walked to her side by the bridge, watching her radiant smile as she picked a couple up and placed them behind her ears. Sasuke grabbed another, a bigger one than the two she'd placed in her hair, and removed the one's she put in, placing his in instead. "These suit you better. They show the strength you've developed over the years- how grown up you are now." Sasuke spoke in a poetic way. Sakura giggled and blushed lightly, putting her hands to her burning cheeks.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun. You should wear one too!" Sakura cheered. Sasuke sweat dropped, moving away a few paces. Sakura moved after him, cherry blossoms at the ready. "You can't hide from me, Sas-uke-kun!" Sakura pronounced each syllable of his name, running after him as he began to run. He ran her off until they were back in the town square- but it was so early that not many villagers were there. He smiled as he glanced over his shoulder, Sakura was gaining- and fast. After running her off for a minute more, she lunged for him and they rolled across the dirt ground. Each of them were laughing.

"Sakura." Sasuke accused. She was now sitting on top of him, leaning over him with a smile. There faces were inches apart. "You…" He couldn't finish his sentence as his breath was taken away when Sakura blushed and ran her hand threw his hair.

"Your hair is so soft, Sasuke-kun." Sakura leaned over and inhaled deeply. "And it smells nice." Sakura complimented, running her other hand up to cup his cheek. Sasuke blushed lightly, letting his hands rest at her waist. Sakura moved her head down to rest it against his chest. She listened to his heartbeat which was a bit faster than normal. '_He __**must**__ like me!_' Sakura mentally cheered. While Inner Sakura cheered for her to kiss him. Unfortunately- it was far too delicate a situation for a first kiss. After all, Sakura still wasn't too sure about how Sasuke _really_ felt about all this. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura sighed, smelling his skin as well. She wanted desperately to know all about him- every part.

"S-Sakura…" And thus everybody- Uchiha Sasuke stuttered!! Yeah!!! "Y-You are… really… beautiful." Sakura gasped and moved to look into his obsidian eyes. She was surprised when they weren't cold and detached as they usually were. In fact, his look was so intense and loving that Sakura had to look away. "Do you mind if… I-" Hatake Kakashi always had the worst timing- he appeared once more with a smirk.

"How kawaii!" He cooed, a little too loud so all the people in the square turned to look. Sakura instantly jumped up and off of Sasuke, offering him a hand up. "The most kawaii couple on Earth everybody- Sasuke Uchiha and the soon to be- Sakura Uchiha!" Sasuke glared and wished dearly he could hang his sensei. But Sakura kicking him in the back of the leg was enough revenge for that moment. Kakashi grunted, feeling the bone almost dislocate. "Enough joking around then…" He grunted out, wishing his leg would heal. "Here's your map," Kakashi stated, regaining composure. Sasuke took it, opened it, examined it for a mere second, and closed it. "Took you that long to memorize it, Sasuke?" Kakashi's tone was sarcastic.

"Aa." Sasuke replied. He smirked toward Sakura. "We're good to go now, Kakashi. Sakura, we're headed for the village hidden in the rain. Better known as Amekagure (A/N: Which means literally 'Rain Village')." Sasuke notified. Sakura nodded, and they waved goodbye to their sensei as they set off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Sasuke had set up camp after traveling for a good six hours. Sakura yawned and stretched. It was now dinner-time and she figured she'd cook because Sasuke was currently scouting for enemies. He was not far off, so Sakura called to him. "Sasuke-kun!!" He turned to her, his now Sharingan red eyes activated and waited. "I'm going to make some dinner!! What would you like?!"

"Anything." Sasuke responded, not yelling, but speaking loud enough for Sakura to hear. "Anything you'd like is fine with me." He added, wanting to make her feel special. Which he guessed he did by her joyous smile and girlish giggle as she reached into her backpack for some food.

Later that night, after eating, neither one of them looked tired. Sasuke was watching the stars with a mildly interested gaze, unintentionally glancing at Sakura at times. Each time he glanced at her, he saw her reading a book. It had a flower on the front, but the rest of the cover was black, and the title in all lower case read: new moon. (A/N: By Stephanie Meyer!! I love it soo! (huggles)) Sasuke's curiosity made him scoot over to her, no longer watching the stars, but trying to get a glance at the words she was reading. "What are you reading, Sakura?"

The Haruno girl gasped and moved a bit, fumbling with the book. Sasuke chuckled lowly as Sakura's jade eyes flashed to his. "This?" She gestured toward her book. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"No, Sakura, the tree." He responded sarcastically. Sakura offered a giggle before finding a place in her book to stop.

"It's called _New Moon_." Sakura stated, an edge of happiness in her voice. "Why do you ask, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tilted her head in question. '_She's adorable,_' Sasuke thought, before mentally smacking himself. Though he cared about Sakura, maybe even loved her, he wished these sub-conscious thoughts would stop.

"Just wondering," Sasuke spoke nonchalantly. Sakura reached for her book again, expecting Sasuke to drop the subject. Sasuke too thought he would drop it and continue his star-gazing, but he couldn't help himself. "What's it about?" Why Sasuke was curious about the book, not even _he_ was sure. And this also confused Sakura. But she answered in her normal cheery tone.

"Its about this vampire who falls in love with this human girl." Sakura had a dreamy tone as she said this, her eyes practically shining with the beauty of the book. "It's a romance, so you wouldn't like it." Sakura added. "But its so beautiful! Edward, the vampire would do anything for Bella, the main character, and he has to leave her though! And she gets all depressed!" Sakura didn't even realize, but she was really getting into telling Sasuke the summary. And he was actually listening. "But he comes back! And he proposes to her! Its just… the perfect dream." Sakura finished. She lay back onto the grass, and Sasuke smirked to himself and he lay down close to her.

"The perfect dream?" Sasuke repeated. Almost with a humored tone. Sakura rolled to her side, looking at him with glittering eyes and a small blush on her cheeks. Sasuke rolled to face her as well.

"Well, yeah. Who doesn't dream about true love?" Sakura asked in disbelief. Though she figured Sasuke never had. Or did he? The man was really a mystery. He didn't turn away, but he didn't answer either. Sakura sighed, didn't roll back, and closed her eyes. A small yawn escaped her mouth.

"Its getting late. If you want to be rested for more traveling… I would suggest turning in now." Sasuke didn't sit up though. Neither did Sakura. "Sakura?" Sasuke spoke her name. Sakura replied with a small:

"Hm?" Her eyes were closed, her pink locks fluttered around her face. Sasuke smiled at the beautiful sight.

"If you could make one wish that you know would come true, what would it be?" Sasuke had no idea where this question came from, but he found himself eager for her answer. Sakura had a thoughtful look on her face, before her eyes lit up. She opened her mouth to answer with a breath, but stopped short after.

"It's stupid," Sakura summarized, turning her gaze to the ground to the left of her. Sasuke placed his hand on her bare arm.

"I'm sure its not." His voice was reassuring. Sakura turned back to him with a light blush. Her eyes searching his face. "I promise, I won't laugh if that's what you're thinking." Sasuke moved his hand to hers and held it for a brief moment. He let go when Sakura began again.

"I…" Sakura began unsurely. "Would wish for…" She took another long pause. Sasuke felt like he was about to be told the secret of life as he leaned in closer. "Your happiness." Sasuke gasped. Yes, gasped. As in out loud. Not mentally. That's right kiddies. He was shocked.

"You would wish for… my happiness…" Sasuke repeated in a whisper. More for his own use than Sakura's. She nodded, the small blush still on her cheeks.

"Your _eternal _happiness." Sakura corrected. "Anything that makes you happy, I hope you receive. Whatever makes you smile, laugh, blush… happy." Sakura expanded. Sasuke now knew, Sakura Haruno was deeply and truly in love with him. And he realized… he was too. Only Sakura would waste a wish like that on him. "I just want you… to be happy. And I don't care if you love someone else." Sakura paused, tears springing to her eyes. "As long as you're not so stoic." That sentence was a broken whisper. Sasuke raised his hand to her cheek and Sakura raised her eyes to his. His look couldn't say anything else more comforting.

"Why would you waste your only wish?" Sakura felt a jab of pain. Though Sasuke's eyes looked kind, his words were stone cold. "I already have what makes me happy. Itachi is dead." He paused after that, like the word made him sick still. "I have my home. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei…" Sasuke paused once more and Sakura exhaled raggedly. "You." He finalized. Sakura looked up, wiping at her tears. "_You_ make me happy, Sakura." He let a smile show on his lips once more. Sakura inhaled and exhaled through her mouth.

'_There's no distractions…_' Sasuke told himself. '_I'd better tell her how I feel or-'_

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura lips were so close to his now. "I…" Sasuke licked his lips in anticipation, drawing her head closer. "Love…" Sakura placed her hands behind Sasuke's neck. "You." With that, Sasuke kissed her- full on the lips. Their heads mingled different ways, experimenting. Sasuke found Sakura's taste beautiful and original. Like… apples. Not cherries… but apples. And to Sakura, Sasuke tasted purely like mint. Plain, yet a different sort of mint. Searching for a deeper taste, Sasuke let his tongue enter her mouth. She felt his hands move around her vest, searching for the zipper. Sakura pulled back with a squeal. Sasuke gasped for air.

"I love you too, Sakura." He reached for her as she stood up. But she grabbed her book and ran for the tent. "Wait-!"

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura called back, feeling her heart hammer practically out of her chest. '_Ohmigod!_' She thought as she lay on her sleeping bag. '_This just changed everything!_' Then she lay her book down next to her and tried to cease the frantic beating of her heart. It only increased as she saw Sasuke's shadow outside the tent. '_Holy shit! I forgot! Only one tent!_' Her mind cried. She instantly poofed into her shorts and camisole, and cuddled up, pretending to be asleep.

Sasuke smirked at the sight. Sakura hadn't even pulled covers over her body, and it was obvious to anyone half a brain that she was freezing. But he pulled off his shirt, thinking it would drive Sakura insane to wake up to see him shirtless, and lay down on his sleeping bag. "Don't be a baka." He called to her. Sakura's eyes shot open, only so she could blush at the sight of his well-muscled chest and practically faint right there! "Come over here…" His voice was husky as he spoke the command. But Sakura couldn't stop herself. She was a slave for this man. She crawled over to his sleeping-bag, and crawled in with him. In seconds she was clad against his chest. "My Sakura…" He whispered against her ear, kissing her earlobe. "I love you." He kissed her forehead, and felt relief as she wrapped her arms back around him.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered back. She sighed in content as Sasuke turned off the lamp beside them. There was no way life could be finer. There was no way this now-prefect life could be ruined. Or could it?

**(A/N: I just can't write lemon. I've decided. I really need a teacher to show me the way. He he, please review!! It'll make me happy. I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers again! Hugs and ramen!!!!!!! Cause I LOVE ramen!! And you should too!! Weee!! (dance))**


	4. If Looks Could Kill

Here it is! –insert dramatic fanfare- Chapter 3!!! –insert crowd cheering- … I'm done! I'd like to thank some people first (Meh lovely reviewers!)

**Highflyincherries-** My own _personal_ stalker! (You're just jealous!) You're reviews always make me happy! n.n

**lanie-chan-** For appreciating my little humorous parts!

**sussakuru-** For being SO TOTALLY AWESOME!!!!! (hug)

**ness345-** Because your username pops up in all meh fickies!

**baby's breath-** In-depth reviews rock my socks! Peace, sistah! (hippie)

**Ghostboy814-** For naming my writing 'great'! I love you! (squee, the hugs!)

**Fumei-824-** Girl! You is my sistah! Ya know what I'm saying? (high five!)

**tenshii-chan-** Weeeeee! Fluff is the bestest!

**Lady0Kagura-** My English-is-not-thy-first-language sistah, thanks for the constant reviews! n.n

For those I neglected to mention… DON'T HATE ME!! –cowers in corner-

**Chapter 3: If Looks Could Kill…**

Overlooking the nice breakfast the pair shared this morning, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were now back on track. Amekagure was now in plain view. The two were standing atop the grassy hill outside of the village. Sasuke glanced at Sakura and she nodded. "All we have to do…" Sasuke began as they descended down the hill. "Is to guard this girl… _Hisakata Rikiryou_." Sasuke read from their mission description. Sakura nodded, vaguely aware that they were now standing outside the front gates of Amekagure.

"Leaf-Nin? State your mission." One of the Ame-ANBU stated at the gate. Sasuke raised his head and wore a look of confidence as he spoke.

"We're here to carry out a mission to defend Hisakata Rikiryou." The two ANBU looked at each other- a flash of recognition at the name mentioned was in their eyes.

"Uh, come right in, sir." The other ANBU quickly pushed the gate open. Sakura shot him a glare. "And… Miss." He added at the look. Sakura smirked in happiness, and followed closely behind Sasuke as they entered the village.

The scenery was beautiful. A gentle- very subtle- mist fell from the sky. Though there were no clouds, and the sun was shining beautifully in the sky. What should be a dirt ground, was a marble blue path. There was a fountain seemingly right in the middle of the town. And the houses were stone building. They looked like they were built for the strongest of storms. "People here suffer from typhoons," Sasuke informed in a whisper toward Sakura. The kunoichi nodded wisely and placed her hand subtly in Sasuke's. He smirked, and squeezed her hand a bit. After they'd been strolling for a while, a little girl with candy red hair and amber eyes came running up to the couple. She looked about 8 years old and she sported a white tank-top and purple mini-skirt.

"Konichiwa!" She greeted with a wave of her hand. Sasuke and Sakura smiled in return. "You must be Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura." She continued. Sasuke smirked and Sakura blushed profusely.

"A-Ano, I-I'm _Haruno_ Sakura." The Medic-Nin corrected. The little girl frowned.

"That's funny," The girl examined the two closer. "You both seem so close. Holding hands and everything. It's so wonderful!" She cheered, clamping her hands together with a wide grin. "The perfect couple!" She continued. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped at her happy-go-lucky attitude. "Anyway, you're the two defending my older sister Hisa-chan, ne?"

"Hai," Sasuke responded finally. "What's your name?"

"Mizuumi Rikiryou!" The girl cheered, flashing a peace-sign at them. "And proud to be of service." She added with a small bow. Sakura giggled and removed her hand from Sasuke's to shake hands with Mizuumi. Sasuke in turn shook her hand as well. "Ano…" Mizuumi began, an unsure tone in her chipper voice. "There's another sister in my family other than Hisa-chan. Why don't you come meet the other Rikiryou's?" Thus, Mizuumi drug Sasuke and Sakura off to her house.

They appeared outside the largest house in the entire area. Bigger than the Uchiha estate. Both Sasuke and Sakura marveled. They were going to receive a _nice _paycheck. Or they'd better. Another girl stood at the entrance. She looked about fourteen. She fashioned mint green hair and the same amber eyes as her little sister. "Konichiwa, Uchihas." Sakura blushed at being called an Uchiha again, but didn't say a word about it. "My name is Midoriiro Rikiryou. Please, come right this way. My older sister and mother are in the tea room." Midoriiro introduced. The 'Uchihas' both felt a little rushed as the two practically pushed them into the tea room.

Apparently, the biggest room in the estate was this very tea room. It was like a long dining hall, with one small table and pillows on the floor. The table could seat thirty, but only two people were sitting at it currently. On the end farthest away from them sat a woman in her mid-thirties. She had on tons of makeup and what looked like samurai wear. (Defiantly not as womanly as her daughters). The girl sitting directly to her right was what Sasuke and Sakura assumed to be Hisakata Rikiryou. She had short lavender hair and deep jade eyes. She looked exactly like her mother, only less makeup. None at all in fact. "Welcome," Rikiryou-sama smiled, still holding her tea cup. Sakura waved meekly, while Sasuke merely grunted.

"Konichiwa," Greeted Hisakata, standing now. She wore a black halter-style top and long purple satin pants. She had a rain headband across her bare stomach and a pendant with what looked like her family symbol on it.

Sakura instantly felt hatred boil in the pit of her stomach. The way Hisakata seemed to ignore her completely and look only at Sasuke bothered her greatly. Though she was a young woman of principles, and believed in giving people a chance, she couldn't stop the gnawing of wanting to tear her perfect skin to pieces and rip her precious silken hair out of her head. But- she forced a smile on her features. '**If we're expected to protect this slut, Sasuke-kun better stop us from killing her!**' Inner Sakura growled furiously.

"Hello." Sakura greeted, with her free hand she dug her nails into her palm, practically drawing blood. Sasuke noticed and pulled her hand into his.

"Are you alright?" He whispered against her ear. Sakura blushed and nodded vigorously.

"Everything is fine," She whispered in return.

"Is something wrong?" Hisakata spoke up. The other sister now sat down with their mother, and Hisakata stood two feet from Sasuke and Sakura.

"No, nothing." Sasuke responded, looking up with a surprised look. Hisakata grinned, and guided them out of the room.

"I'm sorry you don't have more time to spend with my family, but we should get right down to it." Without pausing once, she led the two into what could have been her bedroom. "Now, the reason why my family hired you is because my father will be returning home shortly. He wants to take me on a trip to Mizukagure- AKA the village hidden in the mist. But my family is very prestigious. We're expecting to be attacked. My father can fend for himself, but I'm still a Genin." Hisakata informed.

"Still a Genin?" Sasuke cut in rudely. "At _seventeen_?" He added in disbelief. Sakura smirked at the blow to Hisakata's pride. The Rikiryou frowned.

"The Chunin Exam is being held at Mizukagure. That's why my father is taking me there. So… other than the mission… it'll be a few hours." A flirty tone was in her voice. "How about some lunch?" Sakura's left eye twitched as she placed her hand in Sasuke's. "I'll guide you around!" She winked, and skipped off with Sasuke still in her clutches.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course, Sakura trailed them. In fact she was pleased when Sasuke glared at her and snapped his hand away from Hisakata's. She was even more pleased when he began looking around for her. "Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered and waved. Sasuke turned with a sharp gasp and let out a sigh of relief. He reached for her hand, until Hisakata took Sakura's hand from him. And she did it none-to-gently. She squeezed Sakura's hand so tight that her nails bit the Haruno's pink skin. Hisakata gave her a narrow-eyed glare, and Sakura returned it with a professional Sasuke-glare.

"Hello, _Sakura-san_…" Hisakata grunted out, digging her nails deeper into Sakura's hand. "How _nice_," She squeaked at this point as Sakura took her free hand to twist her wrist. "of you to _join_ _us_." Now it was quite obvious that the two girls were practically ripping each other's hands off. Hisakata, using her other hand, was attempting to pry Sakura's hand off her wrist. While Sakura twisted her wrist further, receiving a cry from the seventeen-year-old Genin. Sasuke grabbed both of their hands and pulled them to their sides.

"Play nice, Sakura," Sasuke warned, his onyx orbs penetrating. "We wouldn't want to hurt what we're meant to defend," And that was all it took. Sakura Haruno now wanted Hisakata Rikiryou's head on a pike.

(A/N: Yes, it is short, and very crapilly done. But I'm sick over here, and Christmas is hectic as always, so… DON'T BLAME ME!! Blame me mother! Argh! Why you blame my mother… nobody knows… --

Anyways, Submit Review and GO are having relationship problems. Help them by clicking GO a submitting a review! n.n

Also, don't you just LOVE little Mizuumi-chan?! I DO!! (hugs))


End file.
